


neko loves her gf very much

by Qid



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qid/pseuds/Qid
Summary: Neko n Aroma spend Valentine's together





	neko loves her gf very much

**Author's Note:**

> pretend this was posted on feb 14

Aroma was reading on the couch when the door banged open with an accompanied “Neko is here!” She jumped, then whirled around to scold her intruder, “Neko! I told you not to slam the door!”

Neko smiled at her sheepishly, “Sorry,” she gently closed the door, “but look what I got!” She excitedly ran to the couch and plopped down beside Aroma. She gave her a box wrapped with a red ribbon. “Happy Valentine’s!”

Aroma gasped, “Oh!” She set down her book and accepted the gift, “Aww, thank you.” She untied the ribbon while Neko gazed at her expectantly.

When she saw the contents, Aroma turned to Neko. “Cookies?” 

“Yeah!” Neko triumphantly shouted. “I made them myself!”

“That’s so sweet of you,” Aroma pecked her girlfriend on the lips, “I feel bad, not getting you anything...”

“It’s alright! You can make up for it by spending time with me today!” Neko reached for the box, but Aroma was keeping it out of her reach. “Hey, why're you moving it away?”

“Wait, isn't this my present? Why are _you_ trying to take some?” Aroma teased, “Besides, you eat too much sweets already! You're gonna get fat like this!” She poked Neko's stomach while balancing the box with her other hand.

Neko pouted, “Aroma is so mean! Neko went out of her way to bake these cookies for her, but she won't even let Neko have a single piece!” She took a pillow from the couch and started hitting Aroma with it, “Dummy! Meanie!”

Aroma struggled to answer, “H-hey, wait! I might actually drop the box-!” When Neko showed no signs of stopping, she sighed in defeat. “Fine, you can have some.”

Neko let out a cry of victory. She grabbed a cookie and started munching on it, getting crumbs all over the couch. She noticed Aroma staring at the mess she was making. She realized the problem. She said hastily, “D-don’t worry, I'll clean up later! Anyway, you should try some! This batch turned out really good!” 

Aroma placed the box on her lap, then took a cookie and bit into it. It was... delicious, actually. She expected them to be too sweet for her tastes (Neko likes sweets), but it was just right. “You should bake more, this tastes really good,” Aroma complimented, before eating a few more of the sweets.

Neko laughed in embarrassment, her face turning a light shade of red, “Ehehe... thanks... Neko worked hard on those, so I'm glad you like them!” Neko stole another one and they ate in silence, until she had an idea. She turned to Aroma and said enthusiastically, “Hey, I know a café that opened recently and I wanna try it out! Let's go there for lunch!”

“It's a date,” Aroma decided. She then giggled, “This is so cheesy, going to a cafe on Valentine’s.”

“Cheesy isn't bad!” Neko grinned. “Also, you're taking too long, I'll finish those cookies for you!”

“Huh? No, I'm trying to savour them! Let me eat in peace!”

“Just a few more,” Neko whined, “a few more and I'll stop. Promise!”

Aroma laughed, “You're impossible...” She let Neko take a few more.

“This is fun,” Neko said with her mouth full of cookie, “Let’s do this again next year!”

Aroma quipped, “Wait, we haven't even eaten lunch yet and you're already thinking about next year?”

Neko hugged Aroma and said, “I’m also looking forward to our date, of course!” She thought out loud, “Hmm... what should I order...”

Aroma laughed at her girlfriend's antics. Maybe she was getting excited for next year's Valentine’s too.


End file.
